Tempest Wilder
Tempest Wilder is a daughter of Kympoleia,Tempest's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 798. and one of the main protagonists of Rise of the Hierophant,List of major characters in Rise of the Hierophant. Dream of the Dead,Cal listing characters in the Dream of the Dead quest and EarthfallOne of Tempest's first appearances in Earthfall.. Appearance Tempest has a strong build, more filled out than most girls. She has delicate features like her mother, also inheriting her cold smile. She has a small scar along her right eye, going down about an inch. Her hair is black in long ringlets with blue highlights, and her eyes are sea greeen. Personality Tempest is just like her name, the raging storm that is only calm at the center. She hates being told what to do and taking orders unless the person's gained her respect. Tempest relies on first impressions, using her snarky attitude first and asking questions later. She can butt heads with the best of them, but if you can fight through her rough exterior, she's actually gentle and about as kind as they come, but no one's ever made it through her thick skin. Stubbornness is her middle name. Tempest isn't very patient, but will trash talk anyone all day. Formalities are a waste of time, just like cleverness. She prefers head on confrontation, but taunting her enemies doesn't hurt. Story Richard Wilder was a professional surfer, hitting the waves hard every time. He was already married, but when this caught the attention of Kympoleia, he didn't mind hitting her up. During Hurricane Mitch, Tempest was washed up near the beach house, wrapped in seaweed. Richard wasn't prepared for her, but he tried his best, which still wasn't much. She was born with her blue highlights and color changing eyes, making her different from the start. After a few days of being made fun of in elementary, she turned on her classmates, her days of watching boxing at her dad's parties paying off. She beat them all senseless, earning herself her first detention. Her bad behavior continued, always picking fights, refusing to do homework, and calling out teachers. She was expelled from several schools, including two elementary schools and three high schools. The monster attacks started when she was 14. She was nearly killed by a hydra at school, a beam falling and nearly crushing her. She got out of the scrape with a new scar and help from a satyr. She refused to leave her family though, not wanting to leave her home. When another attack by a group of ventus trashed the house, the satyr managed to convince Tempest it was time to go. She left her family a note and took off before they got home. Once at camp, she was claimed almost immediately, but still put in the Hermes cabin. She became even more hostile than usual, but she still fought alongside the camp in the Battle of Manhattan. Yet afterwards, she found herself still short a cabin and any sort of recognition as a daughter of Kympoleia. She spent the years training, not really indulging in friendships. In all of her years at Camp Half-Blood, she only found one cabin she could always stand: Poseidon. Other than that, she was always being her stubborn self. Fatal Flaw Too determined to be alone. Ablilities & Items Powers * Tempest can cause storms. * She can breath underwater. * She can cause small tremors in the earth. Weapons * Celestial bronze sword that transforms from a skull and crossbones necklace * A disk like her mother's with a razor sharp edge (about a foot in circumference, green with waves designs; can increase her powers slightly) Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Brave * Hand-to-hand combat * Trash talk Weaknesses * Impulsive * Impatient * Easily provoked into action Likes & Dislikes Likes * Children of Poseidon (most of the time) * Being difficult * Water * Storms Dislikes * Being ignored * Ignorance * Being on land too long Trivia * Tempest was created by Wolfie on June 2nd, 2015, and accepted by Id on June 2nd, 2015. * She is Demigod Power's first (and currently only) child of Kympoleia. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Females Category:Kympoleia Campers Category:Plot Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Precursor Arc Characters Category:Rise of the Hierophant Characters Category:Dream of the Dead Characters Category:Earthfall Characters Category:Wolf's Characters Category:Knights of Olympus